Amy's Anger Mistake (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: The second of two requests from Skye Prower 2016. Based on the Sonic Boom episode Tails' Crush. When Tails' asking for advice from Amy gets him yelled at by her, what are the repercussions afterwards? Read and review. Please, no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Sonic or Sonic Boom. I do own this one-shot, and like with the previous one, this will contain some verbatim dialogue from the episode itself, that episode being Tails' Crush. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

 **So, here's the other request by Skye Prower 2016. As previously mentioned, it's based on the episode Tails' Crush which is possibly the cutest Sonic Boom episode, in my opinion. Zooey's a great character, and I'd like to see her reappear in the show itself at some point in a more prominent role. With that said, I hope that you like what I throw down here, and I'll see you guys at the bottom.**

* * *

Tails was feeling somewhat saddened. After taking the advice of Knuckles to act more manly towards his crush, it didn't work. After taking Sonic's advice to act cool, that also crashed and burned. So, he found himself knocking on the door of Amy Rose.

"Hello?" she asked, seeing Tails' sad look. "What's wrong?"

"I need some advice," Tails replied. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Amy said. "Would you like some tea? The kettle just boiled."

"Yes please," Tails said, taking a seat on Amy's couch.

"So, what's the advice that you seek?" the pink hedgehog asked.

"It's... um..." The yellow fox blushed, unable to complete his sentence.

Amy picked up on it and smiled. "Is it about that Zooey girl?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah, it is." He sighed as his shoulders sagged. "I went to Sonic and Knuckles for advice, but that didn't help out at all."

Amy shook her head as she poured the tea. "You're going about it all wrong. If you want to know what women want, try talking to a woman."

"That's a pretty good idea, Amy," Tails smiled. "Where can I find one?"

"I'm a woman!" Amy yelled angrily. "I'm refined and elegant like a delicate flower, you jerk!"

Tails suddenly began sniffling. "There's no reason to yell at me!" he cried out, pushing the pink hedgehog. Her back hit the table with the tea on it, but none of it spilled and she wasn't damaged in anyway. But before she could reply, Tails sped out of her house, crying his eyes out.

"Tails! Wait!" Amy calls out, trying to chase after him. "I... I'm sorry..."

After Tails had run off, Amy tried contacting him on his communicator, but it didn't work. She asked the others about it, but they couldn't reach him either, and hadn't seen him since earlier that day.

A week passed. Nobody had seen Tails, and he hadn't been in contact for seven days. Amy sighed and called the others up on their communicators. As they were eating at Meh Burger with Zooey, she overheard the conversation, asking to tag along, which they allowed.

So, they all stood around Amy, with Sonic speaking first. "So, what happened, exactly?"

"Well..." Amy said. "It might be best if Zooey doesn't hear this part."

"No, I want to know," Zooey replied. "I'm really worried about Tails, and if I'm here, that means I might have something to do with it. So, I have a right to know."

"She's got a point," Knuckles said.

Amy sighed. "Um, Tails has a crush on you, Zooey," she got out quickly.

"Really?" the yellow vixen blushed. "I had no idea."

Amy nodded. "Yeah. He came here asking for advice about her after Sonic and Knuckles' advice failed."

"What do you mean it failed?" Knuckles asked. "He just didn't do it right."

"Show some compassion, you idiot," said Sticks, turning back to Amy. "What happened next?"

"Well, he asked me for advice, and I told him that the help of the other two didn't work because, to know what a woman wants, you must first talk to a woman," she said. "He then asked where he could find one, and I may have yelled at him that I was a woman."

"Wow," Sonic said, eyes wide.

"And then he took off crying, and now he hasn't been seen for a week, and it's all because I got angry and thought that he was offending me," Amy sniffled. "It wasn't his fault. He was only asking for help, and I took it out on him without meaning to..."

"In that case, we should go out and find him," Sonic said. "Let's all split up. Knuckles, you check around the Meh Burger. Sticks, you scope out the canyon. Amy, I want you to check out Tails' workshop."

"What about me?" Zooey asked. "I can help."

"You can come with me," Amy said. "It might be for the best."

"That does leave Sonic, though," said Sticks. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to pay a little visit to Egghead," Sonic fumed. "If he's hurt my friend..."

"He won't," said Amy. "All right, let's split up."

And so, that's what they did. Knuckles checked around Meh Burger, asking customers there if they'd seen the young fox, but nobody had. Amy and Zooey checked out Tails' workshop, finding some of the tools starting to gather dust, indicating that the yellow fox wasn't there. Sticks checked all around the canyon, but after a long time searching, she almost gave up... until she saw something shining in the distance.

"Wait... is that..." she said, getting closer to it.

Meanwhile, Sonic had broken into Eggman's lair, heading for his main room and seeing the doctor in his pyjamas with a remote in one hand and a bucket of popcorn in the other. "Give it up, Egghead!"

"Give what up?" Eggman replied. "I'm trying to have a romcom marathon. Do you mind?"

Sonic grunted. "Tell me what you did with Tails!"

"Tails?" Eggman asked. "I have no clue what you're talking about. I haven't seen him in a week! Or any of you others, for that matter."

"Yeah... what's up with that?" Sonic asked.

"Taking time off to work on better schemes," said Eggman. "And no, kidnapping Tails isn't one of them. Although I should file it away for future reference."

"Huh," Sonic said. "Well, um... enjoy your evening. I'll see you around."

"Later," Eggman waved.

Sonic turned to dash out of Eggman's base, and as soon as he made it back to the main island, he got a call on his communicator. "You've reached Sonic."

"Sonic! It's Sticks!" the orange badger replied.

"Did you find Tails?" Sonic asked.

"No, but I found one of his wrenches in the canyon! Maybe he went through here? Maybe he got abducted by aliens?!"

"Maybe the first thing, not so much the second thing," Sonic shrugged. "I'll call the others, and we'll meet up there. Just stay put."

"Got it," Sticks nodded.

And so, they all met up with Sticks at the canyon. True to her word, she'd found one of the fox's wrenches next to a formation of boulders, showing it to the others in the hopes that they could help out somehow.

"That's one of Tails' wrenches, all right," Sonic confirmed.

"That begs the question of where did he run off to?" Amy asked.

"Sticks, could you sniff it out?" Knuckles said.

"Oh, yeah! I could!" the badger replied.

"Seriously?" Sonic said. "You didn't think of that when you found the wrench in the first place?"

"Just let her do it," Amy scolded.

Sticks sniffed the wrench, then turned her head to the left and sniffed more. "He went through the forest!" She pointed. "That way!"

"Let's go get him," Sonic said, running off with the others in tow.

They soon reached the forest, the leaves of which had become as dark as the day was getting. The group once again split up to try and find their friend faster, with Zooey staying with Amy again.

"I'm sorry about all of this," the pink hedgehog spoke. "If I hadn't yelled at him..."

Zooey smiled softly, putting a hand on Amy's arm. "It's okay. We all make mistakes."

Amy nodded. "Thank you." She then sighed before smiling, walking forwards. "Now, let's go find-"

She was cut off as she tripped over a rock, falling forward and hurting her knee. She was helped up by Zooey, and Amy was a bit wobbly at first but could still walk. Zooey still held her up, though.

"You didn't have to," Amy said. "But thank you."

"No worries," Zooey smiled, looking ahead. "Wait..."

"What is it?" Amy asked, also looking. She saw Tails asleep on a hammock between two trees. Not wanting to wake the young fox up, she spoke into her communicator, silently calling the others over to where they were.

"We got here as quick as we could," Sonic said. "What's the problem?"

Amy pointed. "Tails is here," she said.

Sonic looked, as did Sticks and Knuckles, and sure enough, there was Tails, sleeping on a hammock. "Well, we found him," the blue hedgehog smiled.

"Should we wake him?" asked Zooey.

"I'll do it," Amy said. She went over and gently nudged Tails. "Tails?"

The yellow fox stirred in his sleep before opening his eyes, seeing Amy. He instantly leaned up and hugged her, not saying anything, and the others were soon prompted to join in on the hug.

Soon, they broke from it, and Tails climbed out from his hammock as he spoke. "I'm sorry I ran away... and for what I did..."

"I'm sorry too," Amy said. "I should have listened instead of just yelling at you..."

Tails smiled. "It's fine. I should have made more sense about my question when I asked where to find women to talk to for advice. I meant that just in case talking to you or Sticks didn't work out."

"What was your advice, by the way?" Zooey asked.

"I was going to ask if he'd try being romantic with you," Amy said.

Zooey blushed and went over to Tails. "It's so sweet that you wanted advice about me. But, to be honest, you didn't have to ask them at all."

"Really?" Tails asked, blushing.

Zooey nodded. "Really. I like you just how you are. You're adorable, funny, and you're so nice to me. And you're so smart too."

Tails smiled. "Thank you. You're really pretty, and you're sweet. I liked talking to you, even though my attempts to impress you didn't work as well as I'd hoped."

"That's probably because you didn't get the best advice from Sonic and Knuckles," Amy smirked.

"Eh, I can't disagree with that," the red echidna smiled.

"So, are we all cool?" Amy asked.

Tails nodded, hugging her. "We're cool. And I'm sorry about hurting you."

Amy hugged back before pulling away. "I'm sorry I yelled and called you a jerk..."

"It's fine," Tails said. "Like I said, I should have elaborated."

Zooey then walked over. "So, should we go back home now?"

"I don't see why not," Sonic said. "It's getting late."

Tails then blushed as he stammered, trying to speak to Zooey. "Um... Zooey?"

"Yes?" the yellow vixen asked.

"Would you like to come back to my workshop and sleep over?"

She couldn't hide her own blush, simply nodding. Tails reached over to take her hand, and she let him, and soon they all walked out of the forest, each going back to their own places, with Tails and Zooey holding hands the whole way to his workshop.

"I will say," Tails said as they reached his front door, "I'm kind of surprised that you were helping to look for me. I thought I'd annoyed you with my other acts of trying to talk to you."

Zooey shook her head. "Not at all. It wasn't the best attempt, but it was very endearing, and watching you act that way and knowing the lengths that you'd go to just to impress me?" She leaned and kissed his cheek. "That's just adorable."

"Thank you," Tails blushed, opening the door to his workshop. He let her walk in first, then followed behind her, leading her up to the top of the workshop where his bed would be. "If you want, you can sleep on your own. I don't mind sleeping on my couch."

"No, it's fine," Zooey said. "We'll share your bed."

Tails smiled, losing his shoes, goggles, and utility belt. Zooey, meanwhile, kicked off her shoes and removed her bracelets and her dress, leaving her in a small tank top underneath and her underpants. Tails, being the gentleman he was, turned away as she undressed, waiting for her to get into the bed first. When she did, he joined her, and the two cuddled close.

"Goodnight, Tails," Zooey smiled.

"Goodnight-"

Tails was cut off as Zooey pressed her lips to his own. Tails blushed but soon returned the kiss, being gentle and trying not to overdo it. They both soon broke into giggles before pulling away, and Zooey blushed.

"I finally got to kiss you," she smiled. "Tails..."

"Yes?" the yellow fox asked.

"I... I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Tails blushed, kissing her cheek. "Goodnight, Zooey."

"Goodnight, Tails."

And after one more quick peck on the lips, the two cuddled up and drifted off to sleep, both smiling that they'd now found each other. After what had happened with Tails being gone, he was glad to be back with his friends. Mostly, though, he was glad to be with Zooey. And she was glad to have him.

* * *

 **Aw. Well, that's the second and last request that my friend made. I hope that you guys, as well as Skye, like the one-shot. It's been nice to do these little things and take my mind off of Cyber Riders for a little while. Speaking of which, I'll put up the new chapter as soon as possible. It's almost done, so just bear with me. I'll see you all then. Take care, and stay tuned.**


End file.
